


Close Call?

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A skirt, some shoes, and a rude comment.





	Close Call?

**Author's Note:**

> no editing or proof readingat all and i think y'all could tell, sad uwu

"Unh! J-Johnny! Ah, John! John! John!!"

"Shh Paulie..You gotta, hah, you gotta be quiet."

Both boys were inside a bathroom stall in a club John picked out for a _special_ occasion: John had forced Paul to wear women's clothing for the night.

Paul had obviously rejected the idea, but through some begging, promises, and maybe one or two threats, Paul had finally agreed to John's request, though hesitantly.

After stashing(and washing) some of Cynthia's panties she had "accidentally" forgotten at his home, secretly buying a couple of blouses and skirts, and some new shoes, Paul was finally ready.

He had been wearing a short, pink, flowy skirt that reached mid thigh, a white button up tucked into the skirt, and pink flats. His legs were freshly shaven, showing off smooth and pale skin. His face was done up a bit, some red lipstick, a brownish eyeshadow dusted his eyelids, as well as a ltlle blush.

John had thought that the look was a bit too formal for the place they were going, but he still thought he looked amazing.

They had made it to some fruity little club at around 10PM. It was dark in the night club, which meant it was easier for Paul to get away with their little charade.

They danced through the night, singing and laughing. John had gotten a bit overprotective as some men gawked at his Paulie during their time there, but only a bit. Yet, as the night went on, John got more and more jealous of all the boys staring at his lover.

Which lead the two into the male's bathroom stalls.

Now, as Paul moved quickly up and down on John's lap, his erection bouncing between their bodies, precum oozing out from the red tip, John couldn't think straight. His cock repeatedly being shoved into Paul's tight passage, the head coming in contact with his prostate over and over again. All thoughts of those other men vanished.

"Fuck! Paulie.. Mmmh Paulie!" John whined, "I-ah! I thought we n-needed to, ugh, be quiet, mmh!" Paul smiled, his smirk disappearing and a moan breaking through his lips as John roughly fucked up into him.

"Paulie, fuck.. Yer so tight hun," John rasped out, his hair beginning to stick to his head. 

"Mmh, hah. Jooohn!" Paul reached his left hand down between their bodies, up his skirt, and started to toss himself off, his mouth open in a silent moan. While Paul distracted himself with his self pleasure, John took the oppurtunity to kiss down his neck, sucking red marks onto his skin. His mouth got lower and lower, his hands leaving Paul's hips to quickly unbutton the boy's shirt, trying not to rip it(he wanted Paul to still have a shirt after this,,). He moved his lips to his partner's right nipple, eliciting a whimper from the boy above him.

Just as John continued to lap at Paul's pink nubs, he heard a gasp, then a drawn out, shaky moan. Paul had came all over them.

To shush his boyfriend, John forcefully kissed his swollen lips, silencing his screams. And in a few seconds, John had done the same thing and came inside Paul. They both rode out their orgasms and with one final thrust, they fell against each other panting.

Paul was to first to move. Lifting himself off John, he bent down, lifting his knickers up and over his bum, not caring what could happen to the cum inside him, "I'll.. I'll meet ya outside, 'kay?" Paul panted, fixing his shirt up and brushing his hair down, "wouldn't want some lass to be caught in the men's room aye?" he giggled slightly, "Aye," John responded, "Just clean my hands up a bit an' I'll meet ya out."

Making his way out the stall as slyly as possible, Paul caught the attention of some guy near the sinks. Paul blushed profusely and quckly tried to make leave, but a voice broke loose in the stuffy bathroom.

"Polly right?" He asked, smirking,

"Huh?" Paul turned a bit, his eyes catching the other man's face, "There's cum running down yer leg _Polly_." He stated smugly, turning his attention back to washing his hands. Paul's face burned with embarrassment, he pulled his skirt down from behind, trying to hide himself as best as he could, and quickly made(limped) his way out of the bathroom.

When the door shut, the same stall door that Paul came out of opened to reveal John, hair disheveled and stuck to his sweaty forehead, pants unziped, and leather jacket falling past his shoulders.

John moved towards the mirrors, cleaning the cum off his fingers, fixing his hair, his jacket, and began to properly wash his hands.

"Thas a nice bird ya got," The same male spoke, his words directed to John, yet his eyes fixed to the water flowing out the faucet.

John hadn't known what happened to him in that moment, but it was completely uncharacteristic of him. He felt furious at what the guy said, he was FUMING, yet he couldn't pull himself to attack him, he felt too sluggish and slow, he was probably still going through the effects of his orgasm.

John glared at the man, "Fuck off." he spat out.

And with that, he walked out the door and back onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully y'all enjoyed,,


End file.
